


Finally in Style

by pajama_cats



Category: Carole & Tuesday (Anime)
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-05
Updated: 2020-01-05
Packaged: 2021-02-27 05:41:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,109
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22131958
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pajama_cats/pseuds/pajama_cats
Summary: Ertegun convinces Roddy to model for him.
Relationships: Ertegun/Roddy (Carole & Tuesday)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 98





	Finally in Style

**Author's Note:**

> Based off this really amazing fanart of Roddy and I love this idea so much aaa  
>  https://asmallnerd.tumblr.com/post/190058177194/reposting-my-own-post-bc-if-you-have-suggestions

Roddy's not really sure how he gets himself into a lot of things. 

Recently most of the scenarios were either Carole, Tuesday, or Gus' fault.  _ Especially  _ Gus. And now Ertegun was thrown into the mix!

Great. Fantastic. 

Which is how Roddy finds himself alone in a dressing room, hiding from the cameras he'd soon have to face. 

Someway, somehow Ertegun had talked him to modeling for him. It happened so fast he doesn't even believe he had a chance to say no. 

He already heard the whispers before he came in too, which wasn't necessarily helping his nerves. At all. 

_ "Shouldn't we be using a professional?"  _

_ "Doesn't he already work for Ertegun?" _

Though he didn't miss the look Ertegun shot them that made them go completely quiet. At least he had his support. 

But this isn't really his thing. He can see why Angela pursued music instead. Modeling is nerve-wracking (at least to him) and isn't as fun as his musical career. He has so much more respect to every professional now.

He still doesn't get why Ertegun thought that  _ he  _ would be the perfect person to model off his clothing. 

_ "Roddy, Roddy, Roddy.. You were practically made to play the part as my own personal model! Your figure, wavy red hair, captivating orange eyes.. It's decided! I shall share your beauty with all of Mars to see!" _

This was the universe's way of getting back at him for stealing a shirt or two of Ertegun's isn't it? 

Looking in the mirror he's almost taken aback by how he looks. In one of Ertegun's signature, "Who Am I?" shirts he wore a light green jacket hanging loosely off his elbows (different from the jean jacket that hugged his figure), two golden bracelets on either side of his wrists along with two different multi colored bracelets on top of the gold, tight black jeans with cuts over his knees and red boots to finish the outfit. 

It almost seemed like an outfit Angela or even Pyotr would wear yet he couldn't help but ease into the the new clothing. It's strange how he felt..  _ Cool  _ for once. 

(Because apparently showing up in an expensive car with shades on didn't automatically make you cool unfortunately.)

But now he looked  _ and  _ felt the part. 

"Camera shoot in five minutes!" 

"C-coming!" Roddy jolts at the voice, tripping over himself (very smooth of him) and hurries to the door. He's highly anxious and anticipates on how this will go down, but the sooner the better right? 

Then he can return to his usual routine and maybe lay low in his apartment for a couple of days. 

*******

The shoot isn't as bad as Roddy had thought it'd be. The photographer was thankfully patient with him, taught him how to pose and took too many pictures to count. 

He relaxed into it by the fifth pose, but the feeling of various eyes on him was what made him feel so uneasy. That is until he looked over at Ertegun who honest to God was actually  _ blushing.  _

Or— or maybe he just saw wrong. Who knows. 

Well.. That was probably a good sign anyway. Ertegun never hesitated on telling his honest opinion and if anything were wrong he'd stop the production before he went on.

Now he could breathe, throw on his old clothes and—

"Roddy! I  _ knew  _ I was right to pick you. Well, I'm always right anyway, but my hunch was correct!"

_ He did this on a hunch,  _ Roddy almost wants to laugh in disbelief, but decides against it.

So much for retreating to his dressing room. 

"Hope I wasn't too terrible," Roddy smiles, feeling suddenly sheepish. "This was my first time doing any of.. This sort of stuff anyway."

Ertegun's hands are suddenly on both of his shoulders, his head hanging low as he shakes it. "Roddy, Roddy, Roddy.."

"..Yes?"

"You were," Ertegun pauses, most likely for dramatic effect before pulling away, one hand rested on Roddy's back. "Truly magnificent! I could see you on magazine covers all over Mars!"

Roddy's face flushed and he chose this moment to tune Ertegun out. Or tried to. He didn't want to make himself get anxious over hearing how, 'his face would even reach magazines to Earth.'

Part of him wonders what Carole and Tuesday would think seeing his pictures in a magazine. Maybe he'd appear cool to them then?

"—And then why don't we go back to my place? I have so much more in my wardrobe that'd look  _ perfect  _ on you."

By now Roddy notices they've walked a good bit away from his dressing room, causing him a bit of panic. 

"But my clothes—"

"I'll have someone send them over. I know how much you like that jacket of yours." Ertegun makes a face at that, quickly waving it off. "You're allowed to keep these clothes too."

"Aren't they pretty expensive?"

He may not know a lot about fashion but even he knows how pricey Ertegun's clothing is.

"Nothing is too expensive for you, Roddy."  _ That could easily be proven wrong. _ "So consider this a gift from me."

Roddy wants to protest to that because really he's not sure how often he'd wear the clothes. He's not nearly as stylish as Carole or Tuesday and his fashion choice could really be considered plain or just normal. 

"Uh, you really.." Roddy begins to trail off, making the mistake of looking at Ertegun. Why does he always look so happy when he gives away stuff? Well, to be more specific stuff to  _ him.  _

It makes it so much harder for him to deny Ertegun. He was pretty weak when it came to the man (and most other things) so what else is new? 

"..Are generous. Thank you, Ertegun." 

..Alright. New plan. He'd wear the clothes  _ (sometimes)  _ when he had to work with Ertegun. Or if they went out. Maybe. At least he had nice clothes now. 

Maybe he'd make it up later by getting Ertegun his favorite cake.

"Anything for you, Roddy." Roddy tries to ignore (but fails) the way their fingers brush, and knows they probably shouldn't walk so close to each other yet doesn't really do anything about it. 

Being around someone like Ertegun, a celebrity, should make him nervous but he's not. Its never really felt that way after they got to know each other. 

"I'm thinking next month you can wear this new design I'm working on.. I'll show you my work of art when we get back to my place."

Roddy pauses in his steps and his mind goes completely blank.  _ Wasn't this supposed to be a one time thing?  _

"Next month?!"

**Author's Note:**

> I know next to nothing about modeling however I really loved the idea of Roddy getting roped into modeling and he 1000% can be one aaaa 
> 
> Also check out asmallnerd's artwork on tumblr, it's really incredible & amazing!! 
> 
> Thanks for reading!!


End file.
